Alnus coup d'etat
The Alnus coup d'etat is coup conducted by Lady to take control of Alnus from Diabo El Caesar and Piña Co Lada to prevent the JSDF from returning to the Special Region. This is the effort of Lady to undermine Pina's influence since she knows fully well that she cannot take the throne of the Empire as Pina still has the JSDF's technologically advanced military power to back her up. The coup eventually failed thanks to effort of Itami and his gang. Lady is exiled by former emperor Molt to the Avion Sea to marry a king as collateral for a peace treaty. The failed coup d'detat also officially marked in the history in the Empire is that their time as conqueror is no more and now has to accept their role as a puppet state of Japan. Prelude As the stranded JSDF and Itami's gang were rebuilding the Gate to connect back to Japan, the news of the impending return of the JSDF had mixed opinions. While most of the Imperial citizens, especially those of Alnus were glad that the JSDF came back since they were depend on the JSDF for livelihood and the rest were graceful of their action in disposing Zorzal's regime, the Empire's government got into a lot of arguments about this event. Our time as a conqueror is finally over- Pina Co Lada made a statement to advocate the return of the JSDF, depicted in light novel Gate Gaiden Volume 6 The once pro-peace faction had been separated into two factions: Pro-dependence and Pro-independence. The Pro-dependence faction was led by Pina Co Lada, Diabo El Ceasar and Casel, which advocated for the return of the JSDF to the Special Region as the Empire must depend on the JSDF military power to defend the Empire's territory from foreign aggression, pirates as well as marauders within Falmart while the Empire was recovering from the loss of the majority of their military from Zorzal's inane war. While the pro-independence led by Cicero and others like-minded senators argued that the Empire couldn't regain it former influence and power as long the JSDF maintained their presence in Falmart. For them, it was better that the Empire recovered on it's own rather than depending on the JSDF, and it was better for the JSDF to not return to Falmart as their superior military only restrained the Empire's own military from getting back their former glory. However, the most important fact that the Empire still liable for the massive reparation and compensation of 500 millions Suwani to the Japanese for the damages they caused in Ginza plus the cost of military expenses of the JSDF. As Zorzal and his inner circles decimated huge amounts of villages and towns as well as slaughtering score of villagers and townfolks within the Empire as well as rendering tons of farm lands and wells to be useless with their idiotic scorch earth tactic, the economy of the Empire suffered massive free fall and depression to the point of unable to be recovered a large of potion of its. Consequently, the JSDF 's returns only add more injuries to the Empire as the Empire would suffer not only their failing economy but also the burden of paying the Japanese massive amount of gold that would take centuries to pay. Finally, without the JSDF, the Empire could get back the lands and mines Molt promised to give it to the Japanese as payments to get rid of Zorzal to recover on themselves. Lady's gathering allies Lady quickly took control of the situation and sided with the pro-independence. In order to gain more supports, she sought out the remnants of the pro-war with some in prison while others going into hiding as she thought she could take advantages of their hatred towards the JSDF to convince them to join her cause. However, to her surprise, the majority of the pro-war generals and senators vehemently opposed her as the Imperial Civil War had finally shattered their ego and supremacy belief, causing her to only gather Herm Fule Maio and the remnant of the Oprichnina, which were now bandits to her side. The war was doomed from the very beginning, we should have seen that after what happened in Ginza- Calasta showed his regret of joining Zorzal to commit geo-political suicide in the Imperial Civil War, depicted in light novel Gate Gaiden Volume 6 Herm and the Oprichikis mocked these former comrades as spineless and full of shame for turning their back on the Empire. This result in him receiving a punch from Calasta as he, Mudra and Clayton scornfully scolded Herm for his petty needs for glory and revenge against both the JSDF and Pina at the cost of the near-collapsed Empire. Enraged, Herm reminded them about their loyalty toward Zorzal only for the rest of them to express their deep regret for siding with him and plunged the Empire into this crumbling state to the point that Calasta stated that Pina was right to make peace all along and they should have learned in Ginza that messing with the Japanese only brought nothing but destruction for them. Attack on Alnus The collapse of the conspiracy and Lady's exile The re-opening of the Gate back to Japan Category:Events